Let Me Show You
by Annaelle
Summary: Killian is a happily married man, a succesful actor and very much looking forward to playing Captain Hook in the new TV show that his friend, David, is putting together. Never did he imagine the beautiful blonde lead actress, that he had met only once before at a premiere, would turn his life upside down. CS Actor!AU-mentions of Milah/Killian, Swanthief, Emma/Walsh.


**This is a short drabble story. Actor!AU, with a hint of Colifer (just the status of Emma and Killian's relationship though). **

**Based off this prompt on Tumblr. ( saviorandpirate . tumblr post / 101755357726 / modern- day-captain-swan-au-where-this-is-the-very) Just remove the spaces :D**

**Love, **

**Annaelle**

.

.

.

**Killian**

Bloody hell.

She had to be some kind of enchantress or a siren from one of the stories he had always enjoyed so much as a child… There is no other explanation for her radiant beauty.

He knows he is staring at her—probably with his mouth hanging wide open like the bloody buffoon that he secretly is—and that many of the camera's that are filming her interview will probably notice his staring but he cannot help himself.

He is merely a man, and she is a very beautiful woman that he simply must know.

Briefly, he forgets about the weight of his wedding band on his left ring finger, and allows himself to get caught up in a fantasy that involves him and the blonde and significantly less people—and clothes.

It's odd.

He is not usually one for blondes—he has always had a thing for brunettes—but he cannot take his eyes off this woman.

And he simply must know why that is.

He is about to step forward—he really cannot help himself, he is drawn to her like a moth to a flame—when he suddenly feels delicate fingers encircle his wrist, and reality slams into him, his stomach churning uncomfortably when he tries to return Milah's radiant smile.

He allows her to draw him back into a casual conversation as they pose for the pictures—bloody parasites, these bloody paparazzi, nearly chased him off a bridge right after they'd caught wind of his and Milah's secret wedding—though his eyes are occasionally drawn back to the blonde.

He has to know her.

Even if he is not willing to acknowledge why.

.

.

.

Emma

She knows who he is—of course she knows who he is; he'd been her favourite actor when she was sixteen, and God knows she'll never admit this out loud she compared everyone she ever dated to him, even though she'd thought she'd never actually get to meet him.

Of course, being twenty-five now does nothing to dampen her inner fan girl's excitement at meeting Killian Jones.

"Hi," she chirps—God, she sounds like an overexcited teenage girl—smiling widely at him as she takes her assigned seat next to him, offering him her hand. "I'm Emma Swan." Her heart flutters in her chest—God, she feels like such a stupid teen with a crush—when he smiles back.

"Aye, love, I saw your name on the poster outside," he replies, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Killian." He takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to her knuckles and damn him, smooth bastard.

"I know," she blurts, her cheeks flaming bright red when he smirks at her and raises an eyebrow. "I mean," she stutters, "You're you and I just…"

He chuckles, resting his hand on her arm to calm her—it doesn't help—, "Don't worry, lass. I've heard a lot worse from a lot more terrifying than you." He winks and she sighs a little in relief, opening her mouth to continue their conversation when a beautiful, tall brunette in a stunning red gown strolls over to where they are seated and smiles at Killian.

"There you are," she admonishes him with a tender smile that makes Emma feel like she's intruding on a private moment, "you just disappeared—you know paparazzi make me most uncomfortable; I only came for you."

Killian stands, taking the woman's hand in his and pressing a kiss to her palm, not unlike he had kissed Emma's hand earlier—only far, far more intimate. "I'm sorry, love," he tells the woman, his eyes soft and sparkling happily, "I thought you were right behind me when I left for our seats. Miss Swan," he smiles down at Emma, "This is my wife, Milah. Milah, this is Emma Swan, the lead actress in this movie."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," Milah gushes, eagerly rushing forward to shake Emma's hand—she forces a smile on her lips and shakes Milah's hand, forcing herself to behave like the damn grown-up she's supposed to be.

She's not going to behave like a damn teenager hating on the—incidentally _very_ nice—girl that is dating the guy she has a crush on.

"Yeah," Emma smiles tightly, "you too."

Thankfully, she's spared from more awkward conversation by August and Graham appearing, demanding she make nice with a few more of the high-placed people in attendance. She smiles tightly at Killian and Milah, offering some platitudes and excuses before she hurries away—God, she should not be so affected by him; she has a boyfriend, she's a grown-up and not a teenager.

She shakes her head and pastes a smile on her lips.

She can do this.

She's not affected by Killian Jones—not at all.


End file.
